


Пытаюсь вернуться

by Andrevery



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrevery/pseuds/Andrevery
Summary: О том, как я пытаюсь выйти из творческого кризиса длинною в 8 месяцев.





	Пытаюсь вернуться

Возвращаюсь в писательскую форму. Последний раз, когда я что-то писал был много месяцев назад. Я посмотрел даты публикаций на Стихи.ру и огорчился: неужели за эти 8 месяцев вдохновения не было ни разу? Да бред же, не может такого быть. Я просто все откладывал и откладывал, мол, завтра точно что-то напишу, а сегодня буду бороться с собой и своими недостатками, которые тянут меня назад. Я так увлёкся этой борьбой, что забыл, ради чего сражался. Я хотел контролировать свою жизнь и время, которое мне отведено. Не тратить его на всякие ненужные вещи, быть плодотворным. Вместо этого я плыл по течению в ожидании нового берега, а меня прибило к свалке. Сейчас я еду в трамвае на учёбу, я теперь магистр МГУ, вопросы поиска работы и своего места в жизни отодвинуты на 2 года. Почему я один уступаю места пожилым людям? Все остальные сидят в наушниках с пофигистическим лицом, не обращая внимания ни на бабушек, ни на дедушек. Вот суки. Хорошо, что я не такой. Я об этом пишу, потому что меня это расстраивает, плюс еще только что 2 раза за 10 минут уступил свое место. Я либо сижу и сторожу место для нуждающихся, либо вообще всю дорогу стою. Вот вы думаете, что это мелочь. "Может быть им и не особо-то хочется сидеть, да и за проезд студенты платят в отличие от них". Вы так себя успокаиваете, ленивые невоспитанные ребята? Вот об этом писать не в тему, исходя из начала текста, но наверное именно такой у меня стиль: никаких тематических ограничений, рваные предложения, перескакивания от одного к другому, резкость, рефлексия. Со стихами пока не помню как, уже давно их не писал. Возможно сейчас захотелось бы чего-то нового. Выводы делать рано. Конечно лучше возвращаться в творчество через прозу, в ней больше свободы и гибкости выражения. Вообще я хочу и прозой, и поэзией заниматься, чтобы они шли параллельно.  
  
Переменка. Я хочу есть и спать, первые пары точно придуманы не для меня. Ах, если бы я ложился хотя бы в 12... Проблема в желании сделать больше, но, к сожалению, ненужных вещей. Мог бы книгу написать, трать я время хотя бы чуточку мудрее. Радует то, что я все же делаю шаги по мудретизации себя. А еще у меня в учебном корпусе очень много китайцев. Видимо, несколько китайских вузов сотрудничают с МГУ. Они ходят, говорят на своём языке, не ассимилируются с тем ничтожно малым числом русских студентов-магистров, частью которых я являюсь. Нас 11, их 160 примерно. Я бы хотел подружиться и с ними, но пока не вижу никаких возможностей и, что более важно, не чувствую особого желания ни с чьей стороны. Я как будто иностранный студент в родном городе... Странное ощущение. Как же холодно, мои руки холоднее мороженного "фруктовый лёд". Ведь нужно добавлять красивые обороты, сравнения, метафоры, какие-то необычные слова. Все это делает меня свежим в ваших глазах.  
  
Еду обратно. Сегодня были приятные пары итальянского. "Как дела?" звучит как "come stai?" и очень похоже на испанское "co`mo esta`?" Ловлю испанские флешбэки, в общем. Удивительно, но я уже 3 года в серьёзных отношениях. Это настоящая работа, которая порой утомляет. Мы привыкли к друг другу, и это делает нас ближе. Мы любим, мы спорим, мы преодолеваем. Несмотря на то, что мы ровесники, моя девушка повзрослела раньше. 22 года для нас совсем разные. Для меня это скорее учеба, а для нее - работа. Интересно, как дальше будут развиваться наши отношения. Надеюсь за углом нас караулит счастье. Люди часто говорят, что я резко перехожу от одного к совершенно другому, совсем несвязанному с первым. Да, я так мыслю и ощущаю. Мне нравится смешение жанров, перемены, отклонения от привычного. Если во всем себя ограничивать, то не напишешь ничего. Вот что со мной и случилось в итоге. Нужно постоянно что-то творить, чтобы становиться лучше языком, душой и сердцем. Я недавно записался на межфакультетский курс современного копирайтинга, там преподаватель мне как раз и напомнил, что нужно писать каждый день (и я не только про толчок). Про толчок это я от себя добавил. Вульгарно? Зато эмоция бьётся как стеклянная посуда: оглушающе, неприятно и немножко забавно. На этом и закончим.


End file.
